


First and Last

by grlgoddess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlgoddess/pseuds/grlgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and last times River meets the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> Written long before we knew much about River.

When River had taken this job, she wasn't aware there would be so much _cataloguing_. She didn't think she'd be thrown into the exciting stuff right away, but attempting to organise extremely boring scrolls written in a long dead language was more boring than she had anticipated. She was shoving the scrolls in the proper slots with less care than she ought to have, when he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come on, quickly," he said, and pulled her after him. She let the unsorted scrolls fall to the ground, and ran along with him.  
  
She ran, knowing something exciting had begun.  


	2. The Last

He didn't recognise her. He got her message, of course he did, but he didn't recognise her. It had to happen sometime, she knew that. She didn't know how much it would hurt. He looked right at her, right through her. She didn't have much time to think about it, she never did with him. They had to run.   
  
He was going to sacrifice himself, of course. It was a full time job to keep him alive, and it wasn't going to be her job any longer. He had saved her, in a different way than he usually did.  
  
Goodbye.  


End file.
